Matter of the Mind
by Hyperguy
Summary: Naruto has lived a life of pain and torment. After the awaking of a new ability and the introduction of a shady new cloak, Naruto must choose to embrace these new abilities, or be consumed by the madness that comes along with them. Rated M for safety reasons.


**XxXxX-Start**

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad."

These three words where the only thing running through my head as I ran down the street of my village. I jumped over a shopping cart and dashed towards corner of the street, but something felt wrong. Whispers from around the corner gave me an early warning as I decided to turn left instead of right.

As I turned the corner I looked over my shoulder and smirked. There was a group of villagers in wait to ambush me. Why do my fellow villagers hate me so? Well, it can't be because my name is Naruto Uzumaki, but because I hold the bijuu of the nine tails within me.

I've known about the beast for some time now, but hiding this fact has kept me alive for now. Not only has it kept me alive, but sane as well. One can only imagine what would happen to the fragile mind of a boy my age after being chased and beaten relentlessly and not knowing why.

My smirk was short lived though. The whispers returned to my head, meaning something bad was going to happen. I quickly came to a stop before quickly climbing onto the balcony of one of houses that lined the streets of Konoha and looked towards where I was running. Another group of villagers came running towards me in the direction that I was originally running.

'They are getting more organized. These angry groups of villagers are beginning to plan unlike before.' I thought to myself. I looked behind me only to see more people coming up behind me. Two clones popped into existence next to me before the three of us jumped down into the crowd.

I quickly maneuvered my way through the crowd before coming out on the other side. The two clones popped, signaling they were destroyed. As I continue to run down the street I passed by a box that was oddly setup.

My eyes widened. I felt the tug of wire on my feet as the box shot a spring towards me. I felt the side of the box crash into my arm and shooting me threw a glass door of a shop that was on the other side of the street. My body slid across the carpet before hitting an unoccupied wall on the far side of the store. Something in my right arm stung as I stood up and looked outside to see the group of villagers looking in through the broken door.

"There's the demon child! Get h-!" Shouted one of the villagers, but he was cut off when a man stepped in front of him with a katana in hand that was still holstered.

"Who are you people to come and break into my store?!" The man shouted back in a harsh tone. The man had brown hair and darker skin with brown eyes. He had the look of a blacksmith to me for some reason and he looked to be around Kakashi's age, if not older. I was slowly raising myself from the floor with the help of the wall while this was all going on.

"We are very sorry for the damages. We will gladly pay for all the damage that was dealt to your store, but we need you to give us the boy behind you." One of the villagers said. I was prepared to be handed over or shoved out of the store like every other store in town. I was hated by most people and every store that actually let me shop at their store over charged me greatly.

"I said leave now before I get in contact with the Hokage myself. You will pay the damages, but for now you will leave." The man said in an angry tone. The group of villagers looked at one another before turning and leaving. Of course, some of the villagers threw some curse words our way and promises that they would get me next time.

I sighed before looking down at my arm. I large piece of glass was sticking out of my arm and there was blood dripping down my arm and onto the floor. I looked up to see the man approaching, he looked concerned.

"I-I'll leave. I'm sorry for the trouble." I said while pushing myself from the wall, but was surprised when he pushed me back into said wall. He looked me in the eyes for a moment with a stern look on his face.

Was he about to beat me up to? A million possibilities ran through my head before a whisper told me he was… friendly. Friendly? I've rarely heard that. My body began to relax before the man was even able to speak.

"My name is Kaito and this is my weapons shop." Kaito said with a large grin on his face. I looked at him for a moment before putting on a fake grin. Kaito immediately frowned.

"Why do you do that?" Kaito asked. I was surprised. Not many people can see past that.

"Why do you care?" I asked in a questioning tone. Whenever I have my dumb mask up I can fool anyone into thinking I'm truly dumb. Of course, this is not the case. I could have passed the Academy with flying colors, but for the sake of my cover I deliberately failed multiple times.

The whispers appeared again. Speaking to me in a jumbled wave that I could barely puzzle together. These whispers have been happening more and more since I became a Genin. Whenever I felt in danger or I wanted to try and figure out if someone was hostile, these whispers that no one else can hear would begin to flow into my mind. At first, I was scared and tried to shut my brain off from the world, but when I returned, the whispers where stronger than before.

So, now I've been attempting to hone this new aspect of my life. To hear the whispers of one's mind has been invaluable these last couple weeks, but a trap has no thoughts.

Kaito looked at me for a moment before ginning once more.

"I don't, but it's kinda frustrating to see such a smart kid act like a retard all the time." Kaito said as he walked over to the broken door at the front of his shop. I looked down at the piece of glass in my arm before pulling it out and throwing it to the ground. The wounds would heal soon enough.

"You know, not everyone in the village hates you." Kaito said. I looked over at the man, who was now brushing up the broken glass on the ground, in surprise. "It just seems that way because the good people don't mess with you and the bad people do. Strange how that works, huh?"

It's true, and I knew this fact, but it was often forgotten.

"I'm sorry for damaging your shop, Kaito. I should be on my way." I said. I was about to walk past him, but was stopped once more when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Look, I know that some of the villagers go overboard with their hatred towards you, but not all of us are that bad. In fact, I have something to give you." Kaito said. I looked at him for a moment, listening to the whispers once more to find any ill intent. There was none.

"And this something is?" I asked.

"Follow me." Kaito said before walking past rows of clothes towards the back room. I followed him past these rows and past rows of weapons that where lining the back room. I continued to follow Kaito until we stopped at a black box that lay on the ground.

"What's this?" I asked. Kaito looked at me for a moment before looking back towards the box.

"This is just something that I've had for a while that has been gathering dust. It's a way of saying sorry for not helping you sooner." Kaito said before opening the box and removing what looked to be a black cloak with a hood and silver linings. The cloak looks like it could fit him though. "Try it on."

"But it's-" I began to say before Kaito stopped me.

"Just trust me." Kaito said. I shrugged my shoulders and tried on the massive cloak. "Now, push some chakra into it."

To my surprise, the cloak shrank to my size! I walked over to a mirror and found myself in love.

"Now put the hood on and do it again." Kaito said. I did what he told me to. After pushing a small amount of my chakra into the cloak again, the top half of my face became obscured by darkness. Leaving only my mouth and chin to seen be the outside world. "That shroud protects your head from any sensory type jutsu's that you come across."

I felt safe once more. People are going to have a harder time recognizing me in a crowd now. Another nice thing I noticed is that I don't need to apply anymore chakra to the built in jutsu in the cloak beyond simply activating and deactivating it.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"You see, this cloak was given to me by a very special friend of mine several years ago. I was waiting to find the perfect person to give it to and I think you're it." Kaito said before handing me a black backpack that came out of the box as well. "Inside you'll find the pants, shoes, etc. that went along with it. Same deal, add chakra to them and they'll change to your size."

I was amazed. Why doesn't all clothes have this jutsu built into them? Then I realized, how would any clothes store make any money if they sold clothes that would always fit?

"Thank you." I said before extending my hand. Kaito took my hand and shook.

"Good luck." Kaito said. I felt a warm feeling coming from Kaito as I shook his hand. This man was truly a man I could trust in the future. I waved to him as I walked out the door and put my hood on. Kaito waved back, but then frowned when another hooded figure appeared next to Kaito.

"I did as you asked, now you will my daughter alone." Kaito said. The hooded man looked at Kaito and nodded.

"Your daughter will no longer be a part of this." The hooded man said. Kaito sighed in relief after hearing those words.

"And what of Naruto, why did you want me to give him that cloak and gear?" Kaito asked. The hooded man didn't respond for a moment. As if pondering his answer.

"Because I think he's the only one able to wear it. There is more to that cloak than what meets the eye you know." The hooded man said before disappearing.

**XxXxX**

I now sat on a branch of a tree, staring down at the street below that was now crawling with people. I've just returned from my apartment with my new cloak and clothes, which are the same color and design as the cloak. I continued to watch the people below as I attempted to read a woman's mind that was sitting at table drinking her coffee.

Her name is Hana Ozita and she is thirty two years old. She has two daughters with a dead husband who died twelve or thirteen years ago. I can only guess by what…

My heart hurt as I scanned her thoughts, her memories, and I began to feel bad for what I was doing. I was delving into the secrets of someone that I didn't know and could freely exploit. These are just surface characteristics and not the deeper part of her mind. For some reason I couldn't go deeper.

Maybe it's a moral thing, or simply the limits of my ability to read people.

'This is wrong.' I thought as I disconnected my mind from hers. I then heard a whisper from behind me. Sasuke.

"What's going on?" I asked. Sasuke's thoughts where of surprise and anger. They always had anger in them.

"That's a new look." Sasuke said. I didn't have my hood on so it was easier to tell it was me. My blonde hair more than likely. "Where did you get that cloak?"

This wasn't the reason he was here. I didn't need to scan his surface thoughts to know that, but he was truly curious about my new cloak. I can't tell him, there is more to this cloak than what meets the eye. When Kaito told me it can ward off sensory types there was more to it than just that, and I'm going to find out. Eventually.

"I bought it from a merchant. So, is there a mission or something?" I asked. For some reason, I didn't want to keep up my dumb mask.

Not anymore.

"Ya, meet at the Hokage Tower in fifteen minutes." Sasuke said. My back was still turned towards him, but I could feel his eyes staring into my back. His mind was full of thoughts and mixed emotions that confused me. What was he thinking?

After a while he left and I turned to see if he truly left. I sighed and stood up myself. 'Time to get moving I suppose.'

**XxXxX**

"A C-rank mission?" I asked. Team 7 was now standing in front of the Hokage and Iruka.

"That is correct. It's a simple protection mission sent to us by the country of Wave. You will protect him until he completes his bridge connecting the island to the mainland." The Hokage said with a slight grin on his face. I'm sure he was expecting to me ecstatic about the opportunity for a higher than usual mission, but my reaction seemed to surprise not only the Hokage, but everyone else in the room.

I said nothing. I showed no expression. I simply nodded my head.

This seemed to surprise everyone in the room that knows me. It was Sakura who spoke her concerns to the leader of the village.

"Are you sure we're ready for a C-Rank mission?" My mind glazed over her outer most thoughts and emotions. Sakura was concerned, not only for Sasuke, but for her own wellbeing. You see, Sakura is smart, really smart, book smart, but she is afraid that she is not strong enough to fight against someone else to the death.

I don't blame her. I've kissed death on the cheek several times due to the aggression of the villagers. I'm used to the aspect of death, but I've never truly died because of the Kyuubi who has pulled me out of deaths embrace. Maybe the Kyuubi is unknowingly saveing me, or maybe it is only saving me because if I die, it dies.

I don't know and don't care. But it's truly funny and ironic. Everyone thinks I don't know about the Kyuubi. Even the Kyuubi probably thinks I'm clueless, but I do know. I know everything.

"You bunch of kids are going to protect me? From the looks of it none of you are prepared." A man said from behind us. We all turned only to be greeted by a man holding a bottle of liquor. "My name is Tazuna and you guys are to protect me until I finish the bridge in my country!"

**XxXxX**

"So there'll be no fighting on this trip?" Sakura asked as the five of us walked down the road that led to the country of Wave.

"Nope!" Kakashi said with one of his eye smiles. I looked at the back of Sakura and shook my head. I was walking in the back with Kakashi, who slowed his walk to come up next to me.

"I like what you did with your clothes." Kakashi commented. I looked up at him and scanned him. My mental abilities are extremely limited when it comes to Jonin. The only thing I'm able to get are their current thoughts. Anymore and I would alert them that there is an intruder. Most Jonin have a built in defense that warns them that someone is trying to invade them mentally. Must come with experience I suppose.

"Thank you. Kakashi, there something wrong here. Tazuna… he seems…" I said as my mind ran through some of his more current memories before something stuck.

Kakashi looked at me for a moment before looking over at a puddle. I followed his line of sight towards the puddle that we were passing before my eyes narrowed. My mind pressed itself into the puddle and I could hear whispers of death and blood come from it. I put my hood up and pushed some chakra into it.

I felt what Kakashi was planning.

Once we passed I felt Kakashi's mind leave us and a clone replace him. I prepared myself as I felt the minds inside the puddle rise and charge the clone. I turned just in time to see 'Kakashi' ripped into three pieces.

Two ninja's with chains and claws presented themselves to the remaining party.

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted in fear. My mind touched Sasuke's and I could feel that he quickly saw that Kakashi was a clone as well and prepared to fight.

"Sasuke get the one on the right!" I shouted as they both moved towards me. My mind infiltrated the left ninja's mind and I began to read his thoughts. They were brothers and sent to kill… Tazuna! As the two approached me two clones popped into existence in front of me holding kunai. I jumped backwards as the two clones snagged their kunai into their chains. The clones pressed their kunai into the ground, rendering the chains useless. The two ninja quickly slashed the two clones away and looked down at their now useless chains. They disconnected their chains continued their assault.

One went towards Tazuna while the other pressed towards me. Sasuke made the decision to move and protect Tazuna. Smart, Tazuna was our mission after all. I stood and watched the ninja slash towards me, but a clone appeared in front of me out of the smoke and punched him in the face while taking the slash from the gauntlet, but, to my surprise, he pushed against the clone and went straight threw it. I quickly pulled out a kunai and sloppily parried the strike. The clone popped away and I quickly punched the man in the face, making him stumble backwards. A clone popped out of the smoke above him and proceeded bring the heel of his foot down onto the top of his head.

The chunin slammed to the ground and was then knocked out. I scanned his mind once more to see if he was truly knocked out and sighed in relief. I turned to see Kakashi holding the other one over his shoulder and everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked from underneath the veil of my hood.

"When did you learn to use Kage Bushin without preforming a seal?" Kakashi asked. I turned towards the knocked out man in front of me and shook my head. To use any jutsu without a seal is almost impossible and requires years upon years of training on a single jutsu, but when you are desperate and there are people trying to kill you then it tends to speed up the process a little. And, for some reason, when my new ability presented itself to me my chakra control inside my body was immediately honed.

"You tend to master things when you are constantly threatened." I said. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding, but Sasuke and Sakura where still confused by my answer.

"What do you mean 'constantly threatened'?" Sakura asked.

"You would never understand or would ever care." I replied. This comment took them aback as Kakashi sighed and picked up the man from the ground.

"In any case, these men where after someone and it certainly wasn't us." Kakashi said after tying up the two attackers. "This pushes this mission up at least a B-ranked mission. Also, your hand, Naruto."

I knew what he was talking about. I looked down at my hand to see it slashed. When I parried the slash, the only way I could see me not taking an even worse injury is if I parried in a way that would slash my hand.

"I know, it was the only way." I said.

"I know it was. Still, their claws where poisoned tipped and you need to be treated." Kakashi said. I shook my head with a slight grin as the little bit of poison that entered my body was quickly destroyed by the power of the Kyuubi. Still, while Kakashi may know of the Kyuubi, Sakura and Sasuke does not.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I said as I looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at me with a confused expression before shaking his head.

"Don't be so stubborn Naruto! There is poison in you! You've got to be treated!" Sakura attested. Kakashi walked over to me and lifted my hand and pulled out a kunai. I knew what he was about to do. The only way a poison can actually hurt me is if it is induced in a large quantity, but, for the sake of the others, Kakashi had to bleed my hand.

Kakashi surgically pressed the kunai into my wound. I flinched slightly as he dug into my wound. Sakura's mind was of concern for not only me, but of Sasuke, who was unscathed and fought only shortly against the other man.

After bleeding me slightly, Kakashi wrapped my hand and turned towards Tazuna. "You have some explaining to do."

**XxXxX**

"I can't believe that I was conned into making us into this." Kakashi mumbled as we got off of the boat that secretly moved us into the country of Wave.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure about this?" Sakura asked in concern. Kakashi didn't respond and for good reason, the next fight was going to be harder than the first. We left the village and were now walking down a path in the forest leading towards Tazuna's house.

Something was amiss as a white bunny hopped out of a bush along the path that led to the edge of a river. The mist was still and it was oddly quiet. I pushed my mind around us and noticed that there was someone out there. I couldn't dig too deeply and it was hard to place exactly where it was, but it was intent on killing Tazuna. I put my hood up and activated the jutsu that was built into my hood.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted. I quickly did this, along with everyone else. A giant sword went twirling over our heads before getting stuck into the base of a tree. A man appeared on the hilt of the giant sword.

I stood up and looked at the man who was now staring down at Kakashi. His head band made him out to be a Hidden Mist ninja, but with only blue cargo pants and white bandages covering the bottom part of his face, he was hard to make out. My mind immediately connected to his, but I'm not able to dig into his memories.

This meant he's extremely powerful.

"Everyone get back. This man is on a completely different level than the people we fought before." Kakashi said grimly. Still, someone else is out there, watching us. Like before, I cannot pin him down and find out where this person is.

"I see you are the famous Copy ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan." The man said. Sasuke seemed to be surprised and curious by this.

"And you are the Devil: Zabuza of the Mists." Kakashi said. Zabuza chuckled at this.

"I'm honored that you know of me, and that you're using your Sharingan so early." Zabuza said as Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his eye. I looked at it and for some reason, I feel as if I've seen it before.

Zabuza turned his gaze to me. "I've heard about you, young one."

I looked up at Zabuza to see that he was talking to me. "About me?"

"Oh yes. The way you defeated one of the Demon brothers by yourself. What are you, Genin?" Zabuza said, but it was more of a comment than question. I looked up at him from underneath my hood and said nothing in response. It seems his answer was never supposed to be answered though. "You are truly interesting you know. There is more to you than what meets the eye."

"Your fight is with me, not him." Kakashi said in a serious tone. Zabuza laughed at this comment.

"What? Don't like the fact that I'm going to kill your little student? Well, let's just see if you can stop me." Zabuza said before disappearing and reappearing atop of the water. During this time I was trying to keep a solid mental connection with Zabuza's while he was talking. I know I can't dig into his mind for information, but I can, at very least, predict some of his moves based on his current thoughts. Every person, even if unconsciously, thinks about what he's about to do and weighs the risk against the reward of every action. Even your base thoughts.

Also, it helps that keeping constant contact also allows me know where he's at.

"**Hidden Mist no Jutsu**." After using said jutsu, Zabuza disappeared behind the chakra infused mist that appeared around him. My mental connect was… disrupted due to this and I was now unable to tell where he was, but my connection was still there.

"He'll come after me first. You guys stay back and protect Tazuna." Kakashi said.

"There are eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck, brain, kidneys, heart. Which should I go after?" Zabunza asked from the mist. My mind raced as I felt Zabuza's chakra pulsate from using a jutsu. I slipped three clones into the forest around us to watch and help when needed, or attempt to at least. I also slipped away into the forest as well, leaving a clone behind to take my place. Not even Kakashi noticed that I did this.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." Sasuke looked slightly relieved by Kakashi's words, as did Sakura. "I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza said as he appeared behind my clone, who was slightly off to the side. He brought down his sword and from the looks of it, Kakashi wasn't going to make it in time. I sensed dread and… fear? If that was truly me I would will be dead in a few seconds. I suppose Kakashi wasn't expecting Zabuza to go after me, but after Tazuna. The sword cut 'me' in half and the clone fell into two pieces.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, but then the clone popped away.

"What?" Zabuza said in confusion, but Kakashi appeared behind him holding a kunai.

"It's over." Kakashi said. Zabuza smiled from underneath his clothed mask and began to laugh.

"That boy is truly something else. I was watching and I never even saw him form a seal. Either he's extremely quick or…" Zabuza said as Kakashi pierced his kunai into his back. Zabuza melted away and appeared behind Kakashi. "He's mastered it."

Zabuza brought down his sword onto Kakashi, but one of my clones jumped in between them and blocked the strike with a kunai. Zabuza quickly kicked the clone away, but this gave Kakashi enough time to retaliate. Kakashi sent a kick towards Zabuza, but this too was blocked and responded by a fierce punch that sent him flying into the water. My clone stood up and watched as this all took place.

"**Water Prison no Jutsu**." Zabuza said as he trapped Kakashi inside of a prison of water.

'Shit. He's stronger than I expected… Looks like it's up to us.' I thought as I looked over at Sasuke and Sakura from the tree line. I'm sure everyone now believes that I'm that clone, which may work to our advantage.

"You guys act like real ninjas, wearing you forehead protectors on your heads and arms." I was now wearing my headband on my arm now. "But a real ninja survives numerous brushes with death and until you're in my little handbook here, you're not a ninja."

"Guys run!" Kakashi shouted.

Zabuza turned to me as I stared at his new water clone. He stared at me for a long time before dashing towards me. I jumped back, but he was too quick and was quickly destroyed.

"Another clone?" He said aloud.

'This isn't going to work. I can't do much from here.' I then appeared beside Sasuke and Sakura after leaving a few clones behind.

"Hey guys." I said. The two looked at me for a moment.

"How did you-" Sakura asked.

"Look, Sasuke, we need to work together if we are going to beat him. I'll distract the clone and when the opportunity arises, you take a shot at real one. You don't have to hit him, just make him release the prison." I whispered.

"Alright, Sakura, you hold back and protect Tazuna." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and pulled back.

"Do you guys really think that you can beat me? If you really can than come at me!" Zabuza said as his clone dashed at us. I strengthened my mental connection and began to predict his moves, but he was so fast that I wouldn't be able to dodge all of his attacks. I popped a clone coming down from the air in front of me as I jumped to the side and popping a clone to do the same on the side. Zabuza quickly destroyed the clone in front of him and saw that both myself, and the clone, dashed to flanks and where throwing kunai. Zabuza dodged the strike by ducking underneath the two kunai.

"And you think that was enough?" Zabuza said, but saw Sasuke throw an explosive kunai at Zabuza from the smoke of the clone that was destroyed above him. The explosion knocked him backwards towards the real Zabuza.

Sasuke quickly followed up the attack with another attack. "**Evil wind Shuriken: Shadow Windmill**!" The large shuriken was thrown at the clone, but missed and went straight towards the real one.

"You think that'll hit me?!" Zabuza said as he dodged both of the shuriken. After missing, both the shuriken he managed to grab and the one that flew past him, turned into clones. The one he grabbed had an explosive tag stuck to his chest. The clone grabbed onto Zabuza, not letting him go.

"You piece of-!" Zabuza shouted, but the clone exploded and sent Zabuza towards the other clone, who was standing on the water. This clone, too, had an explosive tag on him and ran towards Zabuza rocking the area with another explosion.

A moment passed as the smoke rose from above the water. A laugh erupted from the smoke.

"That was clever. I wasn't expecting that at all." Zabuza said. The smoke cleared and there stood Zabuza, slightly burned from the explosions, but otherwise was fine.

'He must have dove underwater before the second blast could hit.' I thought.

"If I ever get the chance I'm going to kill you slowly boy." Zabuza said while looking at me.

"Not today." Kakashi said darkly. Zabuza grinned slightly.

"Well I suppose I need to-" Zabuza started.

"Finish me first?" Kakashi finished. Zabuza look at him for a moment before shaking head.

'I can't believe this-' Zabuza started, but was once more finished by Kakashi.

"Monkey imposter is trying to copy everything I say." Kakashi said. I smiled after hearing Zabuza think that and hear Kakashi finish his sentence. I wonder how Kakashi is able to finish his sentences.

"Die!" Zabuza shouted as he went through the motions of preforming a jutsu. Kakashi mimicked the seals exactly before they both cried out, "**Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu**!"

As the two water jutsu's clashed I turned and felt the mind of that person once more. The person has been there since the beginning of the fight and has been watching us intently. It's only been until now that I've been to sense the general direction that the person was in.

I moved my clone towards the general direction of the person and felt it pop away. Obviously this person didn't want to be seen or caught.

"Sauske, hold down the fort, I'll be right back." I said before turning around and moving towards the forest behind us.

"Wait, Naruto! Where are you going? We need to protect Tazuna!" Sakura said. I looked over my shoulder and nodded.

"I am. Now protect him and watch the show." I said. The tide was turning in our favor and Zabuza knew it. It was only a matter of time before Kakashi won that battle, but this extra factor can possibly turn the tables back into Zabuza's favor if he is allied with him.

As I walked into the forest a person appeared in front of me. The ninja was wearing Hunter-nin cloathing and the mask reflected that. 'Hidden Mist?'

"What are you doing here? Why did you tell my clone that I should come here?" I asked. My mind connected with his. The ninja was a boy and his name was Haku, but I can't dig any deeper without him knowing.

"Your name… Naruto. You're different, aren't you?" Haku questioned. I didn't respond. "I can tell. For being of Genin rank you've managed to trick Zabuza and land a blow. That's impressive."

Who was this person? Why is he interested in me?

"In any case I'm here to kill and recover Zabuza, but from the looks of it you knew I was here. Not even Kakashi knew that and I was wondering why." Haku asked, nicely?

"And you really think I'm going to tell you?" I replied. Haku tilted his head to the side and shook his head.

"No, but it was worth a try. The battle is over it seems. It's been fun to chat with you Naruto." Haku said before nodding his head and disappearing into the light mist. I looked at where he disappeared and shook my head.

'Haku, eh?' I thought while walking back towards the field where Haku just disappeared with the body of Zabuza. I tiled my head in question before walking over to Kakashi.

"I see our friend arrived just in time." I said. Kakashi looked down at me, it was a look that burned with the 'We are going to talk later' written all over it.

"He has. Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Sasuke, Naruto, good job you two. I'm glad you guys managed to release me from the prison."

"Good job Sasuke-kun! You where amazing!" Sakura cheered, but Sasuke was intently staring at me.

'How powerful are you truly, Naruto? At the Academy you acted like a complete idiot and failed every test, but from the looks of it you have been faking it all. Between the mastery of the Kage Bushin and walking on water you are apparently holding back from us in the village.' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned to her and back to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke responded. Sakura looked over at me as well and was thinking the same thing as Sasuke. Where did this new Naruto come from?

"Kakashi, are you okay?" I asked, he looked pale from over using his eye technique I would assume. I've read up on the Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Rinnengan. All of which were hard to come by and 'hard to get', meaning I had to break into several compounds to read up on them. Being two of the most powerful clans in Konoha, it was only correct to study them and their abilities if one of them ever wanted to come after me. When I was younger, I would take any advantage over the people that would chase me as I could get. Even over the clans of the village.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Kakashi said before collapsing to the ground.

"Shit, Sasuke help me with this." I said as the two of us picked up Kakashi by the arms. "Lead the way Tazuna."

**XxXxX**

"Training?" Sasuke asked as we sat by our sensei's bed.

We had brought Kakashi to Tazuna's house to rest and recover from the fight with Zabuza. After finding out that Zabuza is alive, and that the hunter-nin actually helped him, Kakashi suggested that we train up before he returns.

'Haku… what a liar.' I thought with a smile before leaning back onto my hands.

"What's a little bit of training going to? If you struggled to beat him then what's the point?" Sakura asked.

"Look, you guys are the ones that rescued me from Zabuza's trap. I need you guys to be in tip top shape when he returns." Kakashi said.

"Training? That doesn't sound like fun." A kid said from behind us. Sasuke and I looked over our shoulders to see a short kid looking at us duly. I extended my mind to his and found him… depressed?

His name is Inari and his basic story is that his father was the hero of the village and he was killed by this Gatou figure in front of everyone. A tactic that seems to have worked on the population of Wave. It's tragic and I know it must hurt him to the core, but his state of mind is bad. It seems that his family is suffering more than he is because of the way Inari is acting.

"Ah, Inari! Welcome home. Meet the ninja that are to protect me!" Tazuna said. Inari looked at us and turned back to Tazuna.

"But grandpa, they are going to die." Inari said. I shook my head. Sasuke didn't seem to react either, but Sakura looked rather pissed.

"If you don't want to die then you should leave." Inari said before leaving and walking through the door that more than likely went to his room.

"Sorry about that." Tazuna said softly.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get going." Sasuke said after standing up.

**XxXxX**

"So let me get this straight, you want us to walk up the side of these trees?" Sakura asked. Kakashi was currently hanging upside down from a tree limb above us.

"Yup!" Kakashi said. I looked up at him for a moment and shook my head once more. I've known how to do this for a while now. I've even known how to walk on water as well. "In a nut shell, it'll help hone your chakra and allow you to master jutsu faster."

"I see." Sasuke responded.

"Kakashi-" I started to say, but Kakashi landed next to us and picked up his crutches.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you guys work on this. Naruto, follow me. We need to talk." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and followed him deeper into the forest.

As we walked through the forest I decided to start by asking, "What's up Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi didn't say anything until we reached a small lake deep in the forest. Kakashi turned to me with a serious expression on his face.

"I need to know what's going on. You've been acting differently ever since you arrived at the Hokage's tower and received this mission." Kakashi said. It was more of a demand than a question to be honest. I scanned his mind to see how serious he was being and he was being deathly serious.

I sighed and turned towards the lake. It was sparkling from the small amount of sun that was coming through the overcast above.

"Sensei…" I started, but my words never formed. How could I respond? Nobody knows of my secret to enter into someone's mind and hear their thoughts. While I can't recount everything, I can see what their names are and things of that sort.

"Okay," Kakashi said as he sat down and leaned against a tree, "Let's start with the seal less Kage Bushin. How does that sound?"

I looked at him for a moment before nodding. I can tell him about that at least. I sat down against a tree near his.

"You know how I learned the Kage Bushin, correct?" Kakashi nodded his head in the affirmative. "Okay, this happened about a week after we graduated."

**XxXxX-Flashback**

"This ramen is great!" I shouted as I scarfed down another bowl of ramen at my favorite ramen place, Ichiraku's.

After finishing my last bowl of ramen I threw my money onto the counter and jumped off my seat to the ground.

"About time you finished! We are just about to close up for the night!" Teuchi said with a slight grin.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay more attention to the time next time around. See you soon guys!" I said as I left the restaurant. It was at least eleven and the sun was already down. I looked around to see nobody on the street before walking towards my house. My face fell out of its normal mask, while I scanned the area around me for any hint of an attack.

Then, my vision went black.

**XxXxX**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch." I said with my blurry vision slowly beginning to come to. I feel a warm liquid rolling down the back of my head, probably where I was hit and knocked out. I looked down and noticed my hands were tied to a metal chair that was bolted to the ground. My hands were also tied in such a way that no seals could be formed. I began to scan my surroundings, but saw nothing. Only a single light hung down above me, showing nothing but myself in the room.

Whispers began to come to me from the darkness which surrounds me. Meaning there are others in room, and all they wanted to do was cause me harm.

"So, how are doing this fine evening, demon?" A voice said from the darkness. I didn't respond. I've tried to tell them that the Kyuubi is safely locked inside of me multiple times, but every time I've tried it has only made my life worse.

"You know… I've almost killed you…twelve times before? And every time I tell you stay inside that apartment of yours and don't move, you do the exact opposite! Now, I'm a nice guy and I'll forgive you, but my friends here," The man said before another set of lights turned on around me, lighting up at least seven other men holding weapons around me. Some had large metal pipes, others had knives, it didn't matter though. It was going to hurt one way or another.

"Now since you are at that little ramen shop of yours we are gonna have to burn it to the ground. Unless…" The man said from beyond the reach of light. I knew this whole deal. They would threaten to burn down the place that I was visiting unless I took the punishment for the people that sold me their goods. At first, I didn't believe them and these people let me off with a much minor beating. The next day, the grocery store that I had went to was burnt to the ground with a note on the ground saying it was my fault.

"I'll take it. I'll take it all, just leave them alone." I said quietly. A laugh erupted from the darkness.

"Good! That's what I like to hear! Boys! Have fun!" The men around then laid into me. I felt a knife sink into my arm and leg while a metal pipe was smashed across my face.

And it continued for another fifteen minutes until I heard the man from the darkness stop them.

"That's enough for today boys." But the beating didn't end. More cuts and other blows continued to take my body. "I said that's enough! Stop now!"

Then a knife dug itself into my back, next to my spinal cord, and then something snapped.

My mind felt like it was expanding around me as an idea popped into my mind. For some reason, Kage Bushin was the idea and everything began flow so quickly and naturally. My eyes began to glow a bright blue as the men that were beating me stepped back. The jutsu was broken down and rebuilt in such a way that not only my brain adapted to it, but my muscle memory as well.

My eyes continued to glow blue as ten clones popped into existence around me. The men around me took another step back while one of the clones turned and pulled the knife out of my back.

"Now, leave or I'll kill every single one of you." I said deeply. The men continued to stand there, shocked from what they just saw. "Now!"

At that moment the men around me ran away. "If you think this will stop us then think again, demon brat!"

I heard a door close inside the veil of darkness. One the clones with the knife cut my arms and hands free from the metal chair. I didn't get up though. My right arm and leg where broken and standing was impossible. Two of my clones picked me up and began to walk outside.

"One of you, please go tell Kakashi that I won't make it to whatever we're doing tomorrow."

And then, my vision blurred for a while. After another ten minutes or so I felt my back hit the softness of a bed and I passed out.

**XxXxX-End of Flashback**

Kakashi stared at me for a long time. I took advantage of this silence and stood up from where I was sitting under the tree. I walked out onto the water and turned to him.

"After that incident I was able to control my chakra with ease. The making of clones comes so natural to me that I no longer need to think of it. I don't know what that mental blast was, but it helped me in way nothing else has." I said as I summoned clones popping into existence doing various attacks at the air around me.

'What is going on? Naruto managed to master a jutsu in under thirty seconds when he was on the brink of death by these… people. If what Naruto says is true then I don't know what is going on.' Kakashi said.

"I know… but you said twelve times before?" Kakashi asked. I nodded my head, affirming what he said. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"If I did then they would destroy the stores anyway. I couldn't put anyone else through that." I replied. Kakashi shook his head before standing up himself.

"You're too nice, you know that?" Kakashi said. I smiled. "You are the only person that I know of that can perform a jutsu without using a seal of any kind."

"Really?" I asked. If I was the first then I would have achieved a great accomplishment.

"Yup. I have another question though. How did you notice those two Mist ninja in puddle of water? Even I had a hard time picking them up."

"What makes you say I noticed them previously?"

"Whenever they jumped up out of the puddle you were already battle ready with a kunai out and everything. You knew they were there, but how?" Kakashi asked. This is something that I can't tell him. This secret needs to stay safe with myself and only revealed when it's absolutely needed.

"I saw you glance at the puddle and from your expression I was able to tell that something or someone was in it. Besides, it hadn't rained in a week or so, how could there be a puddle in the road?" I said nonchalantly.

"You're able to read people that well?" Kakshi asked.

"Yeah, for obvious reasons." I responded. Kakashi took that note to be quiet about the subject.

"I see, well that's all I wanted to ask. If you want to stay and train you can, otherwise you're going to stay on protection duty when you aren't training." Kakashi said as he was walking away from the lake.

"Okay, I'll stay and train for a while if that's okay with you." Kakshi waved his hand over his head while he was walking away, meaning it was fine.

'That's not all that Naruto has to say, I can see that, but there is something bugging me. When I had my Sharingan out and I looked at his face, it was blurry. When the hood is down, however, that was not the case. We all have out secrets, but to block out the powers of the Sharingan? What kind of cloak is that?' Kakashi thought as he walked away.

I watched Kakashi walk away and disappear into the forest before I sat down on top of the water and started to meditate. Whenever I'm near water, I feel more comfortable and at peace. I'm able to think of everything that has happened and what that means for me.

I continued to pull myself deeper into my mind until I found where the Kyuubi sat, sleeping and unaware that I've been using his chakra for healing purposes. I smiled as I looked at his sleeping form.

'You've caused me so many problems, you know. I doubt you care, but I've been tasked with keeping you caged here. So, sleep well, you big furball, because you're going to be here for a while.' I thought while I ran my hand down one the giant red bars that kept him in his cell.

Then something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see a spinning black vortex in the corner of the room. 'What is that?'

I walked over to the vortex and began to inspect it for a minute. It looked like black chakra that continued to spin around in a circle with black smoke coming out of it. The smoke seemed to be infused with the same chakra that was spinning around it. I looked at it for another moment before shaking my head. It was getting late and I needed to return back to Tazuna's.

**XxXxX-Six days later**

"I'm leaving to go get some herbs for your wounds Zabuza-san. I'll be back soon." Haku said as he prepared himself to go out.

"Okay."

Haku walked out the door and looked around. Haku noticed some of the plants that he was looking for. After picking some, Haku looked up to see something black up against a tree near a small lake in the center of the forest. As Haku stared at it for a moment he suddenly recognized the cloak.

Naruto.

As Haku approached Naruto, he noticed that his hood was on once more and he couldn't see his face… again. Haku was never able to see Naruto's face the first time and wanted to at least see his eyes. Haku bent down in front of Naruto and touched his hood, but when Haku touched his hood, a hand was on his arm.

**XxXxX**

"Please, let go of the hood." I said. The girl in front of me blinked once and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were sleeping." The girl said. I looked at her for a moment. "You know, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

"Yeah, well there are more dangerous things out there then a little cold." I said as my mind slipped into hers… his? Haku! What on earth… Why was he dressed this way? Under the veil or my cloak I watched as Haku looked at me then to my hand that was on his arm.

"Would you please…" Haku said. I took my hand off his arm and Haku took his hand off my hood.

"Sorry, so why are you out so early?" I asked, playing along with why he hasn't tried to kill me yet.

"Looking for some plants for my collection. Why?" Haku asked.

"Need some help?" Haku looked at me for a while and smiled.

"Sure."

I don't know why, but Haku is probably one of the nicest people I've ever met. He doesn't want to kill me and all he wants to do is talk about nature. Well, Haku did most of the talking, I mostly listened.

We finished finding the last of the certain plant that he needed before Haku turned to me.

"Thank you. You're a ninja I see." Haku commented.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow, you're amazing." Haku said with a slight smile. "Why were you out here so late?"

"I was training."

"Why are you training?" It took me a moment to comprehend that question. To beat you of course, but it doesn't feel like Haku wants to fight. He'll fight if he has to, though.

"To protect myself from others." I replied. Haku was slightly taken aback from this. "I don't want others to hurt me or anyone that is close to me."

"I see you've found someone to protect." Haku replied with a smile.

"I suppose, but the only people that I've found that wants to protect me are on my team. I feel as if they are only doing it because it's their mission, though." I replied. Why was I telling Haku this? He's on the other side and I'm telling him my frustrations?

"I see." Haku said as he stood and picked up his basket. "To become truly strong, you must find someone precious to you."

"Just like you have found Zabuza, Haku?" I asked. Haku's figure twitched slightly. Haku turned and looked at me with deathly eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Haku asked. I didn't respond as I leaned up against a tree. Haku dashed towards me and slammed me against the tree before holding up a needle to my neck. "How did you find out?!"

I grinned at Haku for pinning my up against the tree. He wasn't going to kill me. The waves of feelings that came from Haku's mind told me that much. "If I told you that then I would have to kill you."

A clone appeared behind Haku with a kunai to his neck.

"Nobody knows my real name except for Zabuza and I know he hasn't told you guys!" Haku said while pushing me harder into the tree. Almost unaware that there was a kunai to his neck.

"Look, Haku, please. Release me and we can talk." I replied. I didn't want to hurt him, let alone turn this forest into a battlefield.

"Why? You are obviously more than just a Genin from Konoha! You know seal less jutsu and know way more than even a Jonin! Who! Are! You!" Haku said in a much more desperate tone.

"I'm Naruto and want to be your friend." I replied before my clone popped away. Haku looked surprised by this.

"My… friend?" Haku replied.

"Yes." Haku released me slightly, but still had his hand on my chest and gripping my cloak.

"Why? We are enemies that want to kill each other."

"When we are on the battlefield, yes, but we aren't on the battlefield now are we?" I said softly. Haku stared at me for a long time. There seems to be inner conflict in Haku, one side wants to knock me out and the other wants to drop the needle and become friends.

"I can't become your friend, Naruto. I have to protect someone that is precious to me." Haku said before he dropped the needle onto the forest floor.

"Zabuza I take it?" Haku looked at me again like he was going to kill me. "I've said nothing bad about him. Relax."

"He's the one that picked me up when I had no one to turn to. He's all I've got." Haku said. I smiled at this comment.

"Well, if you want to have someone else to talk to. I'm here." I replied. I turned and began to walk back to the lake that I was at before after picking up the needle that was dropped.

"Naruto?" I turned and saw Haku bow before me. Tears could be seen falling from underneath his ling hair. "Thank you."

I grinned and waved my hand while I walked away. "Anytime."

**XxXxX**

I now sat on top of the water once again, mediating. Over the last six days I honed my skills with my mind powers. I also improved my speed greatly to the point that I could stay on par or beat most Chunin. I pushed my mind to the room with the Kyuubi and looked over at the spinning black vortex. Quiet whispers could be heard coming from the vortex as I approached it.

'This is getting annoying. What is with this-' I thought, but when I got closer to the vortex, black tentacles quickly shot out of the vortex and pulled me into it.

The tentacles continued to pull me through the vortex until I was released onto a black platform in the middle of darkness. I looked around the platform only to see a single black smoke cloud hovering in the center.

"You are the new host I presume." A voice said from the smoke. The words where in another language, but I somehow could understand it perfectly. "Your silence is taken as a yes."

"That demon that is also sealed within you can become of great use to us."

"What are you and how did you get here?" I asked.

"We are something that has traveled a long distance. We are the cloak that you wear on your body, but since you have worn us for so long we are now inside you." The smoke said as a screen appeared above us. It was my vision of what I was seeing. I stumbled through the woods, going towards Tazuna's. "We control you now."

Outside of my mind I would be seen walking through the forest with my hood on, but the veins on my body would be pitch black and seen to everyone around me.

"No, you don't." I said before throwing a kunai at the black smoke that hovered in the center of the platform. A creature appeared in between the kunai and the smoke and blocked the kunai with a large sword. The creature was humanoid with arms and legs connecting itself to its torso through way of black steel veins. Its body looks to be armored besides its head, which was a skull of a human except it had black steel covering its jaw. The creature was slightly larger than a normal person, but its sword is the same size of Zabuza's only it had green liquid dripping off of it. Poison no doubt.

"You will be killed here and your body will be ours." The black smoke said. I looked at the creature with a pissed off expression.

"We'll just see about that." I replied before ten more clones appeared around me.

**XxXxX**

Naruto walked through the forest until finally coming up on Tazuna's house. Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him. It was dark out and everyone seems to be sleeping in their rooms.

Looking around for a moment, Naruto walked up the stairs and laid down on his bed face down to cover his face from anyone that wants to see. If one could enter Naruto's mind, though, a conflict would be going on, struggling for power over his mind and body.

**XxXxX**

Naruto awoke with the feeling of someone shaking him.

"Naruto! Wake your lazy ass up!" Sakura shouted.

"Leave him. He was probably training all night. We'll cover for him." Sasuke replied.

"Fine. You're covering for us tomorrow though you lazy shit." Sakura said before leaving his room. Naruto's body ached from the mental battle that was still going on inside.

Still, Naruto stood up and looked around his room after a while.

'Find… Sharingan.' Was the only thing running through his mind at that moment.

Naruto walked downstairs only to find two men in the living room. Both looked to be harming Tsunami.

"Don't you hurt Inari!" Tsunami shouted as Naruto finished walking down the steps. "Naruto!"

Naruto never heard her as he approached the door. The Sharingan was at the bridge and that's where he was heading, but the two men blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the men asked.

"You think you're going to get past us just by- guh!" The larger man started, but was cut off when a clone appeared out of the smoke of the clone being made and tackling him through the doorway of the house. The skinnier one looked at his friend, but was caught off guard when Naruto appeared in front of him and punching him through the doorway.

Naruto turned to Tsunami. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

She must have noticed the black veins on his lower face. Naruto turned to Inari and noticed him looking at Naruto as well.

Naruto didn't respond as he walked out the door. When Naruto walked out the door both men lay dead on the ground, their blood flowing from their necks. A black smoke rose from their bodies and into Naruto's face.

'Perfect, step one complete.' Naruto thought before disappearing from in front of Inari's home. The two bodies slowly decaying into black sludge.

**XxXxX**

Naruto appeared on the battlefield to see a lot of mist covering the bridge. Kakashi and Zabuza where fighting near Sakura and Tazuna, while Sasuke was near Haku. Naruto moved towards Sasuke and Haku, stumbling along way. As Naruto came into sight of the fight, Naruto saw Sasuke laying on the ground with Haku standing nearby.

Haku looked over to see Naruto walking past the ice mirrors and towards Sasuke.

"Your friend… fought bravely, but was foolish to think he could defeat me." Haku said softly as he watched Naruto walk over to his fallen friend, not even flinching. "Naruto?"

Naruto stood above Sasuke, looking down at him with an intent stare. Haku watched as Naruto bent down next to his friend.

"He's dead you know. You can't save him." Haku said, but then he began to notice the black veins that covered the bottom half of his face. 'What's wrong with him? Did something happen?'

"You realize I have to kill you too, for Zabuza's sake." Haku said, but this still didn't rattle him. Naruto placed his face above Sasuke's before a black smoke with light spots of blue began to come out from underneath Naruto's hood. The smoke completely covered Sasuke's head and neck.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Haku asked with concern. Sasuke's body then began to twitch. "Naruto!"

Haku quickly shot a needle towards Naruto, but a clone appeared and caught the needle.

"Doon majudic jugdin qubsaf." The Naruto clone said.

"Naruto I can't understand you. What's going on?" Haku asked with concern.

"Kolnuy filishta." Naruto said in the same demonic tone as before.

"I don't know what you're doing or what happened to you, but you should never do this to the ones that are precious to you." Haku said before slipping back into the mirror closest to him. Four more clones appeared next to Naruto and all pulling out kunai.

Haku began to leap from mirror to mirror throwing needles towards the real Naruto, but the clones began to work in perfect sync and managed to block all of them. Moving between each other in perfect harmony.

'This isn't working!' Haku thought as he continue to throw needles at Naruto. "What are you doing to him Naruto?! Naruto!"

**XxXxX**

"What are you making me do?" I asked from inside my body. I've been fighting this creature all night and day, but it was beginning to become pointless.

"The Sharingan is a precious prize that we want. It will make us strong." The smoke said. I looked up at the screen for a moment and then back towards the smoke with the creature standing nearby.

"Who is 'we'? Who else is here?" I asked. The smoke stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Well that's easy, you and I." The smoke said.

"You aren't helping me by keeping me trapped here."

"No, but the only reason you are here is because you will try and kill me."

"And who said that?"

"Your mind."

I looked at the smoke for a long time before answering. "You are a part of me just as the Kyuubi is, but your conscious is holding us back. Let go and let me take over. You are going to get us killed."

The smoke stayed quiet for a while. It knew I was right. If we continued to search out valuable bloodlines then we would be hunted down and killed.

"You are a part of me just like the Kyuubi is and I'll treat you with the same respect as I do him." I said.

"You are right. We will give you back control of your body on one condition." The smoke said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Come here." I walked over to the smoke and the creature. "Stand still and accept what is about to happen."

The creature put his finger to my forehead and the most mind piercing pain erupted in my head.

**XxXxX**

And then it hit me. Everything exploded outward in my mind as something from beyond my wildest dreams was shoved into my mind. A world that lay far out of reach of any normal person and a species that wants to combine everything into one.

As my mind raced, a pain so unimaginable ripped my mind apart as all I could do is one thing.

Scream.

Haku watched as the clones around me grabbed their heads in unison and began to scream before exploding into smoke. Blue and black smoke continued fall out of my hood during it all. "Naruto?!"

**XxXxX**

A scream pierced the air, the scream of none other than Naruto.

"Is that… Naruto?!" Kakashi said as the scream is one of true pain and terror. Kakashi looked over at Sakura and Tazuna, who were looking out into the mist in pure terror. 'When did Naruto arrive? Shit, this is bad. What's going on over there?!'

**XxXxX**

Haku watched on in concern as I finally stopped screaming.

I looked up at the misty sky in total blankness. All that information, all at once. What the black smoke gave me, what it shoved into my head, was a summoning contract able to summon creatures from their home world. A world of death and constant war that is tearing it apart. It also gave me a few more jutsu and tricks that would have taken lifetimes of testing and training to complete.

My hood fell of my head to reveal something that shocked Haku to the core.

"Wha-what happened to you?" Haku asked. I dropped down onto my hands and knees and looked at my reflection in the puddle of some water. The Sharingan was in my eyes with three tomoes, but my pupils weren't red, they were dark gray.

One of the jutsu that was given to me by the smoke was the ability to copy any blood related abilities. It takes about ten to fifteen minutes to complete and it leaves me defenseless, besides my clones. This new black chakra will enter into the body of the host of the kekkei genkai and infiltrate the area where the ability is used. Once there, it copies everything about it and transmits it back to my body for reconstruction on my entire body to fit the new bloodline.

"I… I don't know. Something took control of my body and made me do all of this." I replied as I tried to stand up, but was unable to. I looked around and saw all the mirrors and grinned. "I take it you did a number on Sasuke over there."

Haku giggled and nodded. "He activated his Sharingan though. He was about to turn the tide."

"Well, are you going to kill me or not?" Naruto said with a serious expression. Haku looked at me for a moment before taking off his own mask. "I know you didn't kill Sasuke over there and my body is still recovering from everything it has just went through. You can kill me right now without anything stopping you."

"No, I don't want to kill you or your friends." Haku said as he lifted me up. The ice mirrors melted away from the bridge as Haku helped me over to the side of the bridge. I leaned up against the railing and sighed, but kept my hand on Haku's shoulder. I entered Haku's mind and attempted to use a trick that I've been training with over the last couple of days. I dulled Haku's senses so he couldn't feel anything outside just us. "So your Sharingan, it's different."

"I know. It's not going to be the same as the real one, but it's close. This copied Sharingan is more in tune with the way my body works and jutsu's that I use." I said. Mostly my mental abilities and clones. "But, since it's a jutsu that derived from whatever took over my body it has the ability to adapt to the skills that I pick up. The more I learn, the more it changes, but there is one major drawback to the jutsu."

"What's that?"

"I need to kill at least two people and drain their life into myself. The jutsu requires a payment for me to use it and that's life force."

"Wha-what? Who did you kill to get the Sharingan?"

"I don't remember."

"What are you? Are you really a Genin?

"I'm still trying to figure that out." I said as I put my hood back on. The mist was already beginning to clear. I looked over at where Kakashi was and saw that his hand was through Zabuza's heart with several dogs clinging onto his arms and legs.

Haku stared the sight for a moment before landing on his knees in shock. His master, his very purpose in living, has just been killed.

"Haku I-" I started, but was interrupted when he stood up and grabbed me by the collar.

"You knew about this didn't you!" Haku shouted into my face. In truth, I didn't know about this. I knew the two where fighting, but I didn't know what was happening in the context of the battle. The reason I dulled Haku's senses is because if he went and aided Zabuza then Kakashi would have likely lost. I had no idea it would have led to his death.

"No I-"

"You mother fucker! He was my reason for living! Zabuza was the only thing I had to live for until you took him from me!"

I looked at him from underneath the veil of my hood. I felt terrible. My heart was being ripped in two as I watched tears stream down Haku's face.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut your mouth. Just shut up. He's dead now and there is nothing that can be done except…" Haku said as he pulled out a needle. I looked at him for a moment and realized what he was about to do.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I put my hand in front of the needle strike. It pierced my hand and went through it. I pushed with everything that was left in my body to keep him alive. "If you have nothing left in life than make something! If you truly need someone by your side then come with us!"

Haku stopped pressing and looked over at me. He looked lost and empty. I hated that look.

"If you need someone to look up to or someone be with then I'll be there. You're my friend, remember?"

Haku stared at me. His mind was conflicted once more between despair and hope, but my last comment put him over the edge.

Haku smiled slightly through the tears and hugged me deeply. "Thank you. Thank you."

I smiled and patted him on the back. "It's fine. You can come with us."

Kakashi was watching with a slight smile as well. 'Always able to turn them over. Good job.'

"Naruto! You're alright!" Sakura shouted. I waved back to her with a smile. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He's fine! Just knocked out!" I said. Sakura sighed deeply.

"I want to see Zabuza." Haku said. I nodded my head.

"Go see him." I said. Haku walked over to the body of Zabuza and knelt down next to him and cry. We all watched as Haku cried into the body of Zabuza.

"Go now, Zabuza-san. I'll be sure to meet you after a while, but for now…." Haku said before looking over his shoulder towards me. "I have a new purpose in life. Watch over me from now on, Zabuza-san."

"So the Devil himself is dead I see." A man said from the other end of the bridge. A large crowd of men is standing behind the short man as well. "Welp, this makes my life so much easier."

Haku looked over at the short man in pure anger. "You were planning to betray us?"

"Of course! Ninja are so expensive to hire, so I hire them to fight against other ninja then kill them off in the end with numbers. Good plan right!" Gatou said. Kakashi's eyes narrowed at this.

"I don't have the chakra to fight any longer. This is bad." Kakashi said. Haku walked past him after putting his mask on.

"Gatou will die. Now." Haku said. I lifted myself from the railing while pushing past the pain and lack of chakra. Using that jutsu takes almost all of my chakra and strength, but this is needed. I walked up next to Haku and patted him on the back.

"You ready?" I asked. Haku said nothing because all he had was blood in his eyes. "Heh, I thought so. I'll follow your lead."

Haku nodded and dashed quickly towards the crowd, catching Gatou off guard. Gatou was only able to get past a few people before Haku reached the crowd. I was slightly behind Haku when he killed the first few people in the crowd, but to be honest I was only there to make sure he didn't get himself killed. My mind couldn't connect to all of them at once, but with the help of the Sharingan I'm able to connect to the minds that directly threatened Haku and myself. I parried several strikes that went towards Haku before he finally reached Gatou.

"This is where you die, slob!" Haku shouted before piercing Gatou in the temple with a needle. Gatou quickly dropped to the ground. Ten clones popped up around us and the body of Gatou. These clones where to push back any mercenary that wanted to kill us.

"Haku-" I said while putting my hand on his shoulder. Haku quickly turned and stabbed me in the stomach. He looked at me for a moment before realizing what he's done.

"Naruto! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He said over and over again as he pressed he hands to my stomach. I looked down, shocked that he did that. It was obviously whatever was left over from his rage, so at least he got it out.

"Haku. Please, we need to get out of here." I said. I felt what little chakra I had left was slowly depleting. Now I had blood coming out of my stomach as well, must have been aimed at something vital…

"Okay, okay. Make your clones clear a path. We'll get you out of here." Haku said. Haku was extremely worried about the wound that he inflicted on me. That's all he was thinking about and was driving him crazy. It didn't look like a serious injury, but either way we need to get out of here.

My clones bum rushed one side and was quickly out of the crowd. Kakashi noticed the blood running down my stomach as well as Sakura, who was helping Sasuke up off the ground.

'Shit, he's been hit.' Kakashi thought as Haku stopped next to Kakashi. "What happened?"

"I-" Haku started, but I interrupted.

"I got hit on the way out, but we got Gatou." I said. Haku looked at me before nodding.

"Good. At least that's one less thing we need to think about." Kakashi said as Haku laid me on the ground. He put one of hands on my wound and the other pulled out a vial.

"Drink this. It'll help stop the bleeding." Haku said. I took the vial and drank it. It tastes terrible.

"Do you guys honestly think we are just gonna up and leave? We're gonna pillage the village and get our money and food that way!" One of the men said. Everyone cheered in unison in light of this declaration.

Then an arrow landed in between us and the crowd of mercenaries. We all turned and saw another large crowd of people except these where friendlies.

"Inari." I said with a slight grin before succumbing to the pain of not only the stab, but mostly to the immense amount of pain that rocked my body after preforming the jutsu.

**XxXxX**

I woke up in my bed and noticed that I was alone in my room on the second floor. My hood was still on for some reason. I got up from my bed and walked over to the mirror that was on the wall. I let down my hood and saw that my blue eyes had returned. I pushed chakra into my eyes and saw them transform into my gray Sharingan that I had copied from Sasuke.

'I hope you got what you wanted from this.' I thought before I felt someone on the other side of the door. I quickly deactivated my Sharingan and walked over to the open window. The window faced the ocean and it was a beautiful sight. The door opened behind me and I heard the 'eep' noise from a feminine voice. I turned and saw Haku standing in the doorway.

"Morning Haku." I said with a smile.

"Naruto!" Haku said with a smile before rushing over to me and hugging me. Sakura then entered the room with a blush on her face.

"So, who exactly is she?" Sakura asked before walking into the room. I looked down at Haku and grinned.

"I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself, but I was worried about Naruto-san. My name is Haku." Haku said before turning and shaking Sakura's hand.

"My name is Sakura. The handsome one downstairs is Sasuke-kun. He's mine." Sakura said at the end. Haku looked confused before turning towards me. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"You do know I'm a boy, right?" Haku asked. Sakura looked at Haku, then to me, then back to Haku before a drip of blood fell from her nose.

I busted out laughing when I heard what she was thinking of and from the drop of blood Haku began to laugh as well.

"What?!" Sakura asked before she felt the blood run down her nose. "Shit!"

"Heh, Haku is a boy, yes. Any other questions?" I asked with a slight grin. Haku smiled and leaned on the wall next to me. Sakura blushed fiercely after being found out.

"I've got one." Sasuke said from the door.

"What's that, Sasuke?" Haku asked.

"When we were fighting, you missed vital areas on purpose didn't you?" Sasuke asked. Haku nodded. "Okay, my other question is how did Naruto defeat you? He showed up after I was knocked out."

Haku turned to me and sought help with this answer. No one knows of me copying the Sharingan except for Haku, I hope.

"I managed to catch him off guard when he was out of his mirror with a clone." I said. Sasuke didn't buy it, but nodded his head to end it. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"At the bridge more than likely. You've been out for a week." Sakura said. Seven days? So it takes that long for my body to recover after using that jutsu.

"I see. I need to check on something." I said as I walked past Sasuke and down the stairs. Haku was close behind me as I walked out the front door of Inari's home. I looked at the wood that was outside their home and noticed two slightly darker spots. I turned and noticed Tsunami looking at me. "I see you've cleaned them up."

"I did. What happened here?" Tsunami asked. Haku looked back and forth between us for some time. "You looked and acted differently when you came down those stairs. You even killed those two men without even flinching. Then they turned into that stuff when we walked outside."

"Something I hope you never have to find out about. It's best if I keep it a secret." The jutsu doesn't have a name and part of me wants to keep it that way. This jutsu never deserves to be discovered.

Haku noticed what we were talking about. These where the people Naruto killed to…

"I understand. Ninja secrecy and all, but Inari was truly inspired either way by what you've told him over the course of last week and brought the people together."

I smiled at hearing this. Inari is a good kid, he just needed a push in the right direction. "It's good that Inari is finally growing up."

I turned towards Tsunami and Haku. "I'm going to the bridge. I'll see you guys later."

"Mind if I join you?" Haku asked.

"Sure."

As we walked along the dirt path towards the bridge, Haku turned to me.

"Thank, Naruto-san." Haku said with a bow. I looked at him in confusion.

"Thanks for what?" I asked.

"You saved me. You've given me a new purpose in life."

"And what's that?" Haku looked at me and smiled deeply.

"To protect my new precious person."

I smiled as I shook my head. "Look you don't have to-"

"But I do. You saved me from myself back at the bridge. Zabuza may have picked me up from the streets, but he was never truly my friend. He saw me as a tool and nothing else." Haku said. IlLooked at Haku for a moment before shaking my head.

"And that's where you are wrong."

"What?"

"Zabuza loved you. Loved you like the son he never had. Don't go and dismiss him from your life. Remember him as the father you never had."

Haku was at a loss of words. A… father? "I understand."

"Good. There is something else that I need you to do." I said before stopping. Haku stopped and turned towards me.

"What's that?" Haku asked. I activated me Sharingan and stared into his eyes.

No fear came from Haku. He trusts me enough to stare into my Sharingan. "My eyes, that jutsu I used on the bridge, you can't tell anyone about them."

"Of course I won't-"

"Because if you do then I will be hunted until captured. I will be operated on until they learn of my secret and use it for themselves." Haku stared at me, concerned by my words. "So please, never tell anyone of this. I've put all of my trust into you."

Haku smiled at hearing this. In his mind all I could feel is love and commitment towards me. "I will never tell anyone about this. I promise."

I sighed in delight before deactivating my Sharingan. "Thank you. Now, let's keep going. I have a question that needs to be answered."

Haku nodded his head.

After arriving at the bridge, I could see Kakashi leaning up against the railing of the bridge. Tazuna and some other workers where down a ways towards the end of the bridge. The bridge was almost complete.

Haku and I walked up to Kakashi, who was reading a tiny book, but after seeing us, put the tiny book away.

"I see you're finally up." Kakashi said.

"Yeah." I said before leaning on the railing beside him. Haku walked down towards Tazuna and the works. "About Haku."

"He seems to have taken a liking to you." Kakashi said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. He needed someone else to fill the hole in his life after Zabuza was killed."

"You've met before now, haven't you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I met him in the forest by the lake before the fight."

We watched as the workers and Haku talked about the fight and what happened. They seem to be warming up to him.

"That's good. Haku is a nice boy. It's good that you saved him, but that's not the reason you came here, was it?"

"No." Kakashi sighed and put his hand on the side of his head.

"I don't know how we are going to get him into the village. Haku was our enemy before and tried to kill us."

"He never tried to kill us, you know. If he wanted us dead, Sasuke and I would be."

Kakashi mulled it over in his head for a moment before nodding. "That's true, but for us to add a ninja with a kekkei genkai to the village it will truly add extra tensions between the villages. Especially the Hidden Mist Village."

"So we'll hide it from the village. Nobody has to know about it." I pressed. Kakashi shook his head.

"If the village ever finds out then we'll be punished severally. You do know that?" Kakashi questioned. I turned towards Haku and frowned.

"I know, but Haku won't just leave me. He'll follow me anywhere I go now." I said softly. Kakashi looked at me, then to Haku.

"Well, the Hokage is a nice person. I'm sure that we can talk him into it." I looked up at him in concern. "If Haku can't join the village then we'll find a way for him to live. Don't worry."

Haku was done talking to the workers and was walking back towards us.

"Also, Naruto. What happened when you two fought? What did he do to you?" I looked at the ground for a moment then back up at Kakashi.

"Something that I hope I'll never have to do again." I replied. Kakashi looked at me for a moment and nodded. He knew I would tell him eventually, but a ninja's secret is his best weapon.

"Tazuna and the workers are really nice! But they all thought I was a girl though…" Haku said. Kakashi chuckled while I laughed.

"Maybe you should change the way you look?" I said. Haku looked at me before frowning.

"You don't like the way I look?"

"Heh, that's not what I meant. If you want to avoid being called a girl then you should change your look."

Haku thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I like the way I look. It's a valuable tool to be able to look like a girl sometimes."

"It's true. Female ninja can sometimes infiltrate an area that is otherwise impossible to enter for a male." Kakashi said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nobody is going to force you change. That is up to you."

"I know. This is why I like your team. Nobody has forced me to do anything I haven't wanted to do."

"Well, since you guys are here, would you mind helping me protect Tazuna? I needed the company anyway." Kakashi said.

"Of course." I replied. I turned to Haku and patted him on the shoulder. "Looks like you're on our team until the end of the mission."

"Great!" Haku said with a bright smile.

**XxXxX**

The bridge has been completed. It took another week for the people of Wave to finish the massive structure, but the bridge was now open for more trade into the country. The entire village was there to see us off, and there was a lot of people. Inari in particular was sad to us leave, but we couldn't stay forever.

Sakura seemed to have taken a liking to Haku, constantly talking to him about various things. Mostly how he does his hair and the like. It's good that Haku is getting along with Sakura, but Sakura doesn't really like me. I mean, she doesn't hate me, but she seems to think that I'm just dragging her precious Sasuke down.

Sasuke seems to be acting differently since the battle at the bridge. Not wanting to talk to me or even make simple eye contact. I skimmed over his thoughts a couple days ago and found that he was jealous of my ability to make clones without a seal. Jealous of my knowledge of things he doesn't know of. I don't really care about his jealousy towards me. If it makes him train harder then I don't really care.

I've also decided to keep out of my friends memories. I feel as if it's intruding on something that nobody should have access to. Not even me. While I may have the ability to see Sasuke's, Sakura's, and most other Genin's memories, I've decided to keep out them. A personal code of you will. Even if I did enter into someone's memories, there would be no guarantee what I'd find there and how to navigate through the mind of someone else's memories. So, I'm going to avoid this unless forced otherwise.

But then something came up as we were walking back to the village…

"We are about fifteen minutes out from the village." Kakashi said from over his shoulder. He was standing front of our group with Sakura and Haku behind him. Sasuke was kind of off to the side with me taking up the rear. We weren't in any formation, just casually walking since we were so deep into Konoha territory.

'So, you are the boy.' Something said in my mind. I looked up and around for a moment. What was that? 'You've done well for containing a rather large problem. Congratulations.'

I was now beginning to panic. Who was talking to me telepathically? I slowly put my hood on and activated the jutsu.

'How are you talking to me?' I thought. I looked behind me and there was nobody there.

'How do you think? You have the same ability as me, but you cannot do everything it seems. This is good, the world doesn't need another one of me running around, but I digress. I'm here to check in on the artifact.' The person said inside my mind. I felt the presence of someone behind me and turned once more.

A man stood there in the middle of the street wearing a blue cloak with silver linings that covered his body. The man must have had the same jutsu in his cloak as well because I couldn't see the upper portion of his face at all. The man looked to be a little younger than Kakashi as well. I looked forward and noticed my group still walking, not sensing him at all.

'Best not warn them. I'm sure they'll notice that you aren't there sooner or later.' The man said telepathically. I turned back to the man and tilted my head.

'So, you want to check up on an artifact?' I asked.

'Yes, has that cloak given you any trouble?'

'Why should I answer you? I don't even know who you are.' I responded. The man visibly sighed before his eyes turned blue, just like mine when I mastered the Kago Bushin no jutsu in a matter of seconds.

'I really don't want to do this the hard way. Please, answer my questions.'

I was trying to make a connection to the man's mind, but nothing was coming up. It was like there was a barrier blocking any connection to the man's mind. Was he…?

'Okay then, let me demonstrate what I can do.' The man said before my mind burst into pain. I placed my hands to my temples and pressed as the pain in my head continued to screech. My vision began to blur as the man walked up to me. The pain receded for a moment before he grabbed my collar and lifted me up.

"This is just a taste of what I can do, young one. I can feel you trying to enter mind, but I know exactly how to fight my own kind. If I wanted to I could tear the information I seek out from your weak little mind and leave you as a vegetable, but I'm a nice guy so I'll give you a second chance." The man said angrily.

My own kind? He has this mental gift too! He tossed me backwards and I stumbled to keep my feet.

"Look, you're the only other one that I know that has this mental power. Please, how do I use it?" I asked. The man looked at me with a blank stare for a moment.

"How about you start by answering my questions first then we'll talk about this afterwards, okay?" The man ordered. I nodded my head. "Good. So, the cloak that you're wearing. Has it given you any trouble?"

"Yes, it took over my body for at least twelve hours."

"Took over your body you say?"

"Yeah, during that time, whatever was trapped inside the cloak had nested inside my body. I now control that creature as well as a summoning contract."

The man paced to and fro for a moment before stopping.

"So, this 'thing' has nested inside your body and you can now summon their kind here?" The man asked. I nodded my head. "I see, but have you tried it yet?"

"No, I have not." The man looked at me for a moment before continuing.

"Then summon one."

"What?"

"Summon one of these creatures here. I must see one of these creatures to know if my assumptions are correct." The man said before crossing his arms.

"But, I don't know how. I've never used a summoning contract before." I replied. How was I supposed to summon something that I've never summoned before?

'Fine.' The man said inside my head. 'Time to learn.'

My head erupted in pain once more. My thoughts, my memories, all felt in danger as I began to lose myself to the pain. 'Focus your thoughts and find a way. Otherwise, lose yourself to the madness of your own thoughts.'

I buried myself into the confines of my mind and found myself in front the Kyuubi once more. The place was flooding and the water by my feet was rising. I turned and saw the spiral by the corner and raced over to it. "If you can hear me beyond the veil. I call for you, my champion. Help me!"

Then, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes to see a black circle of chakra on the ground of the dirt path. I was outside my mind and back in reality once more. A clawed hand reached out of the black veil and slowly began to pull itself out. The creature was the same one that I fought in my mind!

While the creature was pulling himself out of the chakra hole the man stared on without twitching. "I see. So I was right after all. Thank you for showing me this."

The man's hand began to glow bright blue before flashing brightly. I was blinded for a second and when I reopened my eyes my summoning was gone. The black chakra floating away in the wind. I looked over at the man who was staring at me.

"Your mental powers are something that cannot be underestimated. I'll teach you, but you must first come to peace in your own mind before you learn to strengthen it. If I teach you now then you will fall into madness or darkness. Something that I cannot see happen to this place."

I picked up on the presence of someone coming towards us, Kakashi. The man felt it too, but shook his head.

"I'll return, in time, but if you need me then call me. I always look after my assets." The man said.

"What's your name and how do I call you?" The man thought for a moment before smiling.

"You can call me Blue for now, but to call me-" Blue started, but then Kakashi appeared beside me.

"Naruto. What's going on?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Blue.

'Focus your chakra into your mind and then scream my name. I'll hear it, but don't think I'll always come. I'm a busy man you know.'

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked as he went for a kunai.

"Just a guy who has got what he came for." Blue said before turning and walking away. Kakashi looked over to me with a questionable look.

"What happened?"

"We just had a chat is all." I said as I looked down at my hand. The ability to summon that creature at my fingertips and the opportunity to gauge my mental abilities in my head. "Just a chat."

**XxXxX-Continue**

Hello everyone! It sure has been a while since I've written a story, but this idea has just recently popped into my head and I thought I'd write it down.

Comment as you see fit, but be nice. If you are going to criticize it, then leave constructed criticism. Simply saying 'it sucks' or 'you are a terrible person' doesn't help me improve. But, feel free to leave nice comments as well! Inspirational comments are honestly the only reason I'd keep writing.

If you guys hate it then I'll stop writing it, but if you guys like it then I'll keep writing.

Also, there is something more going on here. Characters from other shows/games making their appearance in this story. I won't add what the crossover is until it has a larger impact on the story (if it ever does). I don't want to spoil anything. :P

As for my other stories, I need to dust them off and see if I can update them. Again, it's been a while and I'm extremely busy between work and school. So, if I find any extra time I'll try and update them as well.

I hope you guys enjoy the read!


End file.
